


Herbst

by Sam_Soleil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Autumn, Bars and Pubs, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Soleil/pseuds/Sam_Soleil
Summary: Ein Herbsttag in Hogsmeade.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta
Kudos: 3





	Herbst

Ginny öffnet die Tür zu den Drei Besen. Der Raum ist dunkel und gemütlich. Hinter dem Tresen sieht sie wie immer Madam Rosmerta Gläser spülen. Sie setzt sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke. Es ist nicht besonders voll um diese Zeit: am Nachmittag eines trüben November-Donnerstags. Die Straßen sind noch nicht voll von Hexen und Zauberern, die Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen, und die Hogwarts-Kinder sind alle in der Schule. Ginny schaut sich die Karte an. Auf einem handgezauberten Flyer wird ein neues Getränk angepriesen: Kartoffel-Kürbis-Sahne-Traum. Das… klingt nach einer schlechten Idee.

Bevor sie weiterlesen kann, geht die Tür wieder auf und Hermine kommt hereingeschneit. Sie sieht sich einen Moment um, bevor sie die winkende Ginny in der Ecke entdeckt. Sie schält sich aus dem dicken Wollschal und Mantel und setzt sich ihr mit einem dicken Grinsen gegenüber. Eine Locke fällt ihr ins Gesicht. „Na, hast du schon etwas bestellt?“ Ginny schiebt ihr die Karte rüber. „Nein, aber guck mal, was ich entdeckt habe! Wäre das nicht etwas für dich?“

Hermine liest sich die Beschreibung der Herbst-Neuheit durch, dann schaut sie ungläubig hoch – und als Ginny ihren Blick sieht, brechen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Aber guck mal, hier gibt es noch mehr. Honig-und-Zimt-Zauber… Fenchel-und-Feenstaub-Tee… ugh, dass sie das immer noch nicht abgeschafft haben. Hoffentlich ist der wenigstens bio“, schnaubt Hermine. Ginny schaut sie mit liebevollem Grinsen an, wie sie die Sorten kommentiert.

„Oh, schau mal, hier! Fudge in a cup. Das nehme ich.“

Ginny lacht. „Dann nehme ich Potter in a pitcher. Ach, quatsch, ich trinke Minztee. Mit Schuss. Wie geht’s eigentlich Harry?“

„Oh, gut! Ich war gerade da. Er und Draco laden uns zum Weihnachts-Vorglühen ein.“

„Die beiden alten Spießer“, lacht Ginny. „Ach was. Ich freu mich. Draco hat eine gute Likörauswahl… Und ich habe die beiden echt lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aber jetzt sind wir erstmal hier.“

Hermine legt ihre Hand auf Ginnys.

„Ja, jetzt sind wir hier.“

Madam Rosmerta hat sich von ihrem Gespräch mit Madam Hooch am Tresen gelöst und kommt in ihrem glitzernden Kleid zu ihnen herübergerauscht.

„Wisst ihr beiden schon, was ihr trinken wollt?“


End file.
